Pokemon Ranger Tale of Hoenn
by Terry Brown
Summary: It is about a Pokemon Ranger with his friends that will travel to Hoenn for a mission
1. Chapter 1

Terry Hale was a Pokemon Ranger. Normally he would have been able to sleep until 9:00 in his room at the Ranger Union as most other 13 year olds like but with his other 13 year old roommates like Keith and Jill, this was not possible. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Jill's brown eyes and hair directly over his head. He groaned and got up. Jill was already dressed in uniform and the sound of water coming from the bathroom indicated that Keith was taking a shower. "I'm going down to breakfast" Jill said as she opened the door and left. Keith came out of the shower fully dressed and tried to exit the bathroom in a cool way, but failed and slipped on a puddle of water and ended up in a heap by the wall.

Terry groaned as he picked up his uniform and shoes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As the warm water cascaded down his body, he began to relax. He finished his shower and began to brush his teeth. The face that looked back from the mirror wasn't an ugly one. Brown hair, green eyes, just ordinary really.

He dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast, fried eggs, bacon and mushrooms. Jill and Keith were eating at a table. Terry went over and sat down. Jill Green was the sort of girl that a boy could look at and instantly fall in love with . Her brown hair was medium length and her eyes were a deep brown. Terry, of course didn't realise that he had fallen in love with her. Neither did Jill. Terry didn't know she liked him as well. Keith knocked him on the head to make sure he wasn't still sleepy. "Terry, you don't look OK, are you alright?" Jill said. "I'm fine, it just so happens that it 7:30 in the morning and I should be sleeping right now" Terry replied.

His partner pokemon, Togetic was sitting in his lap. Terry fed it some egg and mushrooms and it sat back, pleased.

Jill's Furret hung around her neck like a scarf

Jill was talking "We had to get up early so we could go to Hoenn on the operation"

Terry was eating the last remnants of breakfast as the clock reached 8:00. "Time's up, lets go upstairs to receive the mission" Terry said.

Once upstairs, the briefing began. Chairperson Erma was talking "Recently, people in Hoenn have reported seeing strange characters dressed in white walking around the cities writing notes. Trouble has already started as Pokemon have been hypnotised briefly, suggesting that something bad is going to happen" She gestured to the floor map . "You will be taken to Pueltown and from there board a boat to Hoenn".

"Any questions?" Chairperson Erma queried

"Yes, who is taking us along to Hoenn?" Jill queried

"Good question, Sven and Ms April will be taking you"

"Ms April?" Keith was mildly shocked to find that Ms April was taking them. "I thought she had to teach at Ranger School".

Terry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, Terry don't do that, you know I don't like it"

"Ms April can use a Capture Styler brilliantly; she is a Top Ranger after all. Why do you think she can teach? " Chairperson Erma cut in . "Now go and pack your backpacks"

Jill hurried off downstairs.

Keith mumbled something about getting a bar of chocolate from the cafeteria.

Terry was in no hurry as he took the escalator down to 2nd floor.

He entered the pass-code to access his room.

Jill was already in there as she had raced downstairs before him.

He heard her voice from inside the bathroom, she yelled "Close the door Terry, I'm taking a pee" Terry closed the door and activated the security system.

After a minute, Terry heard a flushing noise and the door opened. Jill walked out wearing a red T-Shirt with the Ranger Union symbol embossed on the front and also black shorts. Jill said "Ranger Light Gear, yours is on the bed, someone must have delivered it while we were upstairs. Terry went in the bathroom to change. As he was about to leave, Jill pulled him back in. She said "Terry, I want to tell you something"

Terry, curious about what she was going to say and turned around. "Yes what is it?" he questioned. Jill took a deep breath and said "Terry, I love you". That caught Terry by surprise. He wondered why he was breathing so hard. He replied "I love you too Jill". One second he was looking at Jill and the next everything was Jill as she hugged him tight. She smelled like apples and Terry knew what was going to happen next as she kissed him. It was like being kissed by an angel. He was enjoying this.

Keith came in to the room and said "Hey guys I got choco-". He never finished his sentence as he caught sight of Terry and Jill breaking away from each other. "Um guys, would somebody tell me what's going on here?" Terry looked at Jill and she looked back.

Silence hung in the air for five seconds before Jill said "Er, umm, to put it in short, me and Terry have just become boyfriend and girlfriend, right Terry?"

Terry nodded once as his lips still tasted vaguely of apple from Jill's kiss.

Keith nodded once and said "OK, well, you two are perfect for each other" Jill blushed. Terry was still standing still as his brain tried desperately to find something to say and one thing came to mind.

"Wow" he said in his quietest voice

"Are you ready to go then?" came a voice. Terry, Jill and Keith turned around to see Ms April standing in the doorway. "Ms April, how long have you been standing there?" Jill asked .She replied "Ever since I saw you and Terry kissing each other in the room, the door was open you know"

Jill blushed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry couldn't believe that this had really happened. First, he had been kissed by

Jill who he always liked before and second now he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. He got on the Ranger ferry that would take them to Sinnoh. In his cabin he dumped his backpack and case on the ground and exited the cabin.

He headed upstairs where the Top Rangers were meeting. He sat down next to Jill. He recognised Kellyn and Kate as they gave him a wave and got back to work. Sven and Ms April were at the front, sailing the ship. "Come on Terry ,lets go outside for a while" . She dragged him outside. He could breathe in the sea air.

Jill kissed him again, the second time today. Once again he could smell apples and hugged her back. His Fine Styler beeped once, indicating it needed a recharge. He had stopped a rampaging herd of Tauros yesterday and it had damaged the Styler.

They were interrupted as Lunick, Solana, Kellyn and Kate came out of the cabin. "Hey guys come on in, the sonar isn't working and we need you to…" Lunick began but then everyone saw Terry and Jill breaking away (for the second time today) from each other. Kellyn muttered "Lucky". He got a sharp elbow in the gut from Kate.

"Are you coming in now?" called Sven from the front. "Yeah, coming" Terry and Jill said, to avoid themselves the embarrassment.

The sonar was fixed, in fact Kate had forgotten that she had turned the sonar off . Later , that night , they ate spaghetti and then went to bed.

Terry was woken up by Jill at around midnight. She dragged him out of his bed and dragged him outside. "Finally, peace and quiet". Jill then kissed him again and the scent of apples woke him up and he kissed and hugged her back. When they finally broke away from each other, Terry said "I'm happy that I have a best friend like you". Jill nodded. He looked into the distance and he could see the small dots of light that was possibly Slateport City.

They went back to bed.


End file.
